Kagome swears
by CrAzYmAnGa
Summary: Kagome swears in front of the four lords of the lands whats the worst that could happen? Major kikyo and naraku sellout. please read


I don' t own Inuyasha Edited by fluffylova please visit her =)Chapter 1 - The meeting Kagome swears

Sesshomaru and the four warlords were having a meeting outside in the garden of Sesshomaru's castle. Discussing the matter of Naraku with their mates, excluding Sesshomaru while drinking sake.

The mates of the warlords walked outside. "What do you think of Naraku Misa?" asked Kaguya (Misa mate of the Eastern lord Kaguya mate of the southern lord) while handing the warlords their drinks. The warlords listening to what the answer was going to be while Sesshomaru had a small smirk on his face.

" Um hahaha um I think that Naraku is k…ki…kinder cute if he wasn't so god damn evil" Misa replied but a bit embarrassed about what she said.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT how can you think Naraku is so god damn hot think about all the evil that guy has done and all the people he has killed," screamed Natsumi (mate of the northern lord). Still not believing what Misa had just said.

The warlords just stopped talking not able to comprehend what was just said by Misa. They just turned their heads to see what Kiba (eastern lord) would do or say to his mate, all he had was a shocked expression on his face.

**=-_+_-=**

"Wench you can not shoot a god damn arrow or anything, unlike like my Kikyo she can axially shoot an arrow and she can protect herself not like you I have to save you all the god damn time" shouted Inuyasha at Kagome not noticing that she was almost in tears from what he had just said. "Um K…ka...Kagome I'm s…so sorry I" he stuttered.

''Shut the hell up Inuyasha I'm so sick of you always comparing me to that god damn mother fucking clay pot so why don't you just go to hell with her or just let her join the fucking group or better yet why don't you just fucking kill me so you can get your precious mates fucking god damn soul back for her." Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs to Inuyasha, with tears streaming down her face. Without looking back she runs away from Inuyasha and the others.

**=-_****_-=**

"Wench you can not shoot a god damn arrow or anything not like my kikiyo she can axially shoot an arrow and she can protect herself not like you I have to save you all the god damn time" shouted Inuyasha." Um K…Ka…Kagome I'm s so sorry I"

''Shut the hell up Inuyasha I'm so sick of you always comparing me to that god damn mother fucking clay pot so why don't you just go to hell with her or just let her join the fucking group or better yet why don't you just fucking kill me so you can get your precious mates fucking god damn soul back for her." Kagome screamed.

"I wander who the hell is screaming don't you guys" lord Haku (southern lord) asked wandering who was screaming and what they were screaming about. Its not like he actually cared but the yelling was a bit annoying and it did hurt his ears a bit.

"No its probably the half-breed and his group" Sesshomaru-sama said emotionless. "But I do wander what they are doing on my lands anyway so if you excuse me but I have to go and check it out so please continue the meeting".

"Watch were you are going you pathetic human you ruined my beautiful kimono and now my outfit stinks because of you" screeched Kaguya while the other lords and ladies ran over to Kaguya.

" What happened over here Kaguya why were you screeching," asked Haku as soon as he reached his mate. "That pathetic human has ruined my outfit when she bumped into me that bitch" Kaguya replied.

All the lords and their mates turn their heads to find young Kagome in tears streaming down her face. What surprised them the most was that Sesshomaru had a shocked expression on his face. "What are you doing on my lands miko and where is the half-breed, you better answer this Sesshomaru," he said in an annoyed tone.

" I…I don't know and I really don't care for the matter of fact he can burn in hell with kikiyo for all of eternity." She said with tears streaming down her face for heart was broken from what Inuyasha had said and how he compared her to the clay pot.

**=-_+_-=**

" How could you say that to Kagome Chan you know that she hates being compared to that clay pot you are such a heartless hanyo you baka? Kagome loves you but you love that clay pot." Sango screamed in inu-no –baka's ears before she stormed off to look for her sister like friend.

" I want my okaa san why did you have to drive her away I hate you" wailed shippo for he did not want to lose another mother (Kagome adopted shippo in this story). "I do have to agree with Sango and shippo Inuyasha you didn't have to say all of those mean things to Kagome-sama. I also am going to look for Kagome-sama and if she is hurt I will hurt you as badly" Miroku replied darkly to Inuyasha cause just like Sango he to considered Kagome a little sister. He didn't want Kagome to be hurt or worse killed and if she were dead he would kill inuyasha himself.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what sango and miroku had said to him he didn't even mean what he had said but it just slipped out. 'She loves me I can't believe that she would love a hanyo likes me she must hate me now.'

**=-_+_-=**

" Lord Sesshomaru what is your relationship to this young human girl?" asked roku curios as to why Sesshomaru would show an expression about this human girl. "Kagome onee chan did you come to see Rin chan" Rin screamed while she was running out of the castle towards Kagome at full speed. "Um yeah I sort of did come to see you" Kagome answered half hardly as so to not upset the poor young girl. While Rin gave her a huge hug.

"That wench is my half-brother's mate," replied Sesshomaru with a bored tone. 'What did she mean when she said all that stuff about my half-brother and what did he do this time to make her run away from him' he started to think. "Um excuse me miss…"asked lord Kiba "kagome" "right kagome was that you we heard swearing?" "Um yeah sorry about that heh" she answered while blushing.

Right then Kagome sensed Naraku about to attack Rin with the tentacles from what she saw. So Kagome ran to protect Rin even if it cost Kagome her life she would protect this small innocent child. "Un why don't you come out you coward instead of trying to hurt someone else fight me face on or sending someone to fight me.

"Why would young Kagome want to throw herself in danger for someone else even I wouldn't do that don't you guys agree that its stupid." Lord Haku questioned as to why kagome would put her life in danger for someone else.

" I…I h…ha..have to say th…that I p..put m..myself in d…danger so o…other p…peo…people d…don't get hurt e..esp…especially if I…its s…som…someone t…that I k…know" stuttered Kagome for she was in a lo of pain thanks to Naraku for he pierced kagome in the gut, right shoulder and left leg but it was worth the pain for she did protect Rin for a small price to pay.

"Ku ku ku well miko looking for an early grave are we?" Naraku asked kagome while laughing wickedly. "What is up with that stupid laugh it sounds like your fucking choking on something, but what?" Kagome said without realising she said it out loud, she blushed 'oh damn my gutter mind' Kagome said in her head.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused why she blushed when she said 'fucking choking on something but what?' then Sesshomaru realised and suddenly he was so happy he didn't say that out loud but felt sorry for the miko for everyone would jump to the same conclusion that he made … but maybe they may come to it faster than he.

"hahaha oh my god I can't believe that she just said that how stupid can you be to say something like that out loud in front of everyone but it was pretty funny don't you agree kisa." Asked misa while she was laughing with tears streaming down her face. "Um I do agree with you but I do feel sorry for her because it would be pretty embarrassing to have said something like that." Kisa answered truthfully to best friend trying to hide her laugh in front of everyone.

"Well I guess it could have been worse" Kagome said aloud. "I could have said Sesshomaru was so hot or that Naraku reminds me of a monkey but with a worse voice, or that Inuyasha is in love with a clay pot and I swear if she went and asked anyone if they want to have a fun time they would say yes I mean most people would according to her" Kagome said then just realised she just said all that out loud. Kagome blushed till she was about the colour of a beetroot… well my life seems to be fucked up lovely she thought while smiling… how could life get any worse?

**Authors Note**

_Special thanks to all my friends and my editor fluffylova please visit her, without her I would have never written this story so THANK YOU. I hope you enjoyed it =) The next chapter will take a while I'm very sorry give me about a month to do it thanks._


End file.
